


An American Family

by TheBratsPrincess



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:23:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBratsPrincess/pseuds/TheBratsPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will be my compilation of Daddy!Kink snippets. There is no real connection between the chapters other than the same overall topic.<br/>The characters involved may change. Only Hannibal and Will will always stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Playtime

"Daddy?" Abigail clutched her sweet little white dress and stared on the ground.  
"What is it, Abigail?" Hannibal sat at his desk, working through the file of a new patient and didn’t even look up.  
"Will doesn’t want to play with me." The girl’s lip quivered slightly and she blinked rapidly as if she suppressed some tears.  
"And why do you think is that, baby girl?" Now Hannibal did look up and smiled at his youngest child.  
"Dunno. He says I’m boring. Says playing with his dogs is more fun." Abigail’s knuckles already became white. She just wasn’t sure if interrupting her father with such a minor problem really was such a good idea.

"If he likes dogs better, maybe you should become one." Hannibal’s smile turned a little malicious as he raised an eyebrow. He glanced at the floor and slowly Abigail sank down on her knees.  
Again her father smiled. “That’s a good puppy…” He watched her until she’d crawled out of the office.

Always. Everything. Anything.  
For his son.


	2. Am I too needy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Will has a very important question for his Daddy.

One evening when Will is lying in his Daddy’s arms on the sofa he has to ask a question.   
"Daddy, am I ever too needy?"  
Hannibal smiles. “All children are needy, baby boy.”  
Will looks up to him and frowns. “Yes, I know. But am I TOO needy? I ask for juice and snacks and bath and hair brushies and back rubs and playtime and…”  
Hannibal hushes him by placing a finger on Will’s lips.  
"Did you ever think maybe I need to do those things for you?"  
Now utterly confused Will opens his mouth to protest but Hannibal is faster.

"Did you ever think maybe Daddy is a Daddy because he needs to feel needed? He needs to take care of someone and feels incomplete when he can’t?"  
Will’s lips quiver slightly and he feels tears stinging in his eyes.  
"Shh… Yes, you’re needy, but Daddy needs you to be needy. Daddy is needy for your neediness. Do you understand, baby boy?"

Will nods slowly and swallows.  
"Yes, Daddy. May I have juice please?"  
"Of course. Daddy will get you juice, and a snack, and put on a movie. You snuggle your stuffie and be pretty. Daddy loves you, baby boy."

Yes. Daddy loves his baby boy. He needs to be needed. He needs to prove himself again and again that he CAN take care of someone little, helpless and vulnerable.  
He wouldn’t fail at it again.  
Never again.


	3. Buried hearts

One night Hannibal finds his baby boy in the garden digging a hole. He’s about to punish him but then sees that Will buried two little paper hearts there. “What are you doing, Will?” The boy blushes and then stammers a reply. “Maybe I can make ‘em grow so if somethin’ happens to me you can come here and… and have a happy place.” Hannibal takes him into his arms. “What are you afraid of?” Will sobs quietly. “The Chesapeake Ripper, Daddy. He’s too clever for me.” Hannibal closes his eyes.


End file.
